


The Stars Will Align for You

by EuropaEnthusiast



Series: Crowe Family Omegaverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, No Smut, but there will be - Freeform, mentions of child abuse, not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuropaEnthusiast/pseuds/EuropaEnthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel and Kai, prologue <br/>Noel's too little. Too small and quiet and innocent for the childhood he was dealt. But he'll grow, find his true friends and family, and he'll be okay. <br/>(Awful summary--Basically a brief prologue/general introduction of sorts, setting up characters and background for my omegaverse. I'll be writing different parts of these characters lives, and this was a good starting point. If it seems really undescriptive and fast-paced especially in the beginning, that's because it is. The best stuff is yet to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mama, and a Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had these characters for years, and I thought, hey, why not make it omegaverse. I'll be writing about different parts of different characters lives and their er...experiences(?) with sex and mating and all that good stuff, and rather than make it one story, it will just be a series to make it less confusing.  
> General stuff: Betas are most abundant, though it may not seem like it, and alphas are the most rare. It's not uncommon for betas to take omega mates. Genes are so muddled that it's pretty impossible to predict what a child will present as, though sometimes they display personality characteristics. There's no test or anything for it, though.

Noel was a pretty boy when he was younger. Docile and small, just like his mama, or so the neighbors had said. He’d grown up prepared, knowing his place under the hand of the rest of the world, because even though he was years from presenting, he was obviously omegan.

Of course, no one took into account the fact that the poor boy was only small because he was starved half to death, his mama working long hours who-knows-where just to make sure at least the water and electricity didn’t turn off. Having enough left over for a decent meal was a luxury they rarely got. 

And of course, the neighbors didn’t care anyway. It was enough of a black mark that there was a young omega with a child born out of a bond living next to them. Helping the struggling family out wouldn’t have made them look any better. 

Even so, alpha, or even beta children, even when in such a hard situation were usually much more assertive than Noel was, wanting to roughhouse, yelling at the tops of their lungs, normal kid stuff. Noel never said a word. Though, it wasn’t like he was ever exposed to any of that. He was barely let outside, much less around other children. He was the only thing his poor mama had, and she’d sooner die than let anything happen to him.

She worked hard for him, though her work wasn’t always ideal. She would bring strange people home, sitting Noel in the hall closet and telling him not to come out, even if it sounded like she was getting hurt. 

It did always sound awful, pained moaning and groaning, though it came from the men she brought home, too. Noel never saw anything, but after, his mama would always hug him close and give him a little piece of candy for being so good. She’d tell him it wouldn’t happen much more, but it kept happening anyway. Noel, of course, didn’t understand, but he was always happy for the little candies. It was a luxury.

Sometimes, his mama would start to smell different. Sweeter and warmer, like honey and milk, and Noel would always want to get closer to her, smiling and nuzzling into her neck. The smell would always be gone within a few days of him starting up with that.

But being an unbonded, young omega in her position, it was only a matter of time before one day, Noel’s mama just didn’t come home.

It was almost a week before social services knocked down the door to the apartment to find the five year old boy on the floor not far from death. 

Two months later, Noel was out of the hospital and moved in with his closest relatives, his mama’s beta brother and his omega. It was more than obvious that he wasn’t exactly welcome, but his uncle was a lot older than his mama, kids all in college or moved out completely, so there was really no excuse to not take in family, especially when he was so young and hadn’t presented. The tax break didn’t hurt, either.

It didn’t mean he was treated any better, though. His uncle was of the mindset that even betas were extremely high above omegas. A single step out of line, or a single glance in the wrong direction and Noel was in for it.

“Dear,” his aunt said, after a particularly rough smack had sent him to the ground. “You don’t know for sure he’ll be an omega. He’s just a child.”

Noel kept his head down in submission, his cheek stinging worse than ever before. He didn’t cry, though.

“Do you need some sense beat into you, too? Look at him. What else could he be but an omega? And a particularly simple one, too. He doesn’t even talk.” He heard his uncle’s voice getting farther away. “What are we even sending him to school for? Just a waste of money and space, he is.”

It was a law for him to be sent to school, though, and like most laws designed for omega protection, it was fairly heavily enforced. All pre-schools and elementary schools were required by law to be gender neutral, and school was mandatory through the second year of high school. After that, an omega could only drop out after several counseling sessions to make sure they weren’t being forced.

Even though he could still only barely understand, Noel was very glad for school. The teachers were the first people other than his own mother to treat him well and not look at him like he was some unwanted thing.

He made a friend, too. Kai. He was patient and understanding with Noel, although he talked. A lot. He was somehow able to understand what Noel wanted, and helped him communicate with the teachers and other kids.

“Noellie?” Kai had taken to calling him by a nickname. It was annoying, but it made Kai happy. Noel looked up at his friend. “Mom says you can stay over sometime. If you want. I tell her all about you, you know? She says it’s good that I made a friend as nice as you, but I should try not to bother you--oh no.” A look of pure horror flashed over Kai’s face. “Am I bothering you? I’ll go do something else if you want.”

Grabbing another piece of paper and a handful of crayons, Noel pushed them over to Kai, who got the message immediately, lighting up as bright as the sun.

“So I’ll tell my mom to ask your auntie if it’s okay for you to come over?”

Noel nodded his consent, and somehow Kai smiled even bigger, humming as he scribbled lines onto the paper.

It was okay, of course. His uncle agreed to anything if it would get the little boy out of the house.

He was nervous at first. Kai was always picked up from school later than he was, so Noel hadn’t ever actually seen his mom. He really had nothing to be worried about, though. Kai’s mom smiled immediately upon seeing the boys waiting for her, and it looked just like Kai’s. Anyone with a smile like Kai’s had to be nice.

She talked as she drove them home, telling Noel a little about herself--she was a beta, and she worked as a principal. She asked Noel some questions, too, but Kai answered for him. Not once did she question it, and not once did Kai get anything wrong.

Noel felt more comfortable at Kai’s house than he had anywhere before, and the time he spent there included some of the best memories of his life. He wished that it didn’t have to end.


	2. A Father, and a Family

Noel met his father for the first time when he was eight. After three years of living with his uncle, the man finally snapped, landing Noel in the hospital and himself in jail.

And through some miraculous connection, they located his father. 

Noel was just waking up when the door to his room opened, and a nurse slipped in. She took his vitals before gently changing his bandages. The worst of the wounds were on his side and right arm, large burn marks and scratches. “How are you feeling today, dear?”

The boy nodded. It hurt a bit, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle, nothing compared to the first day.

“That’s great. You’re such a brave little boy,” she said, checking the bags of fluid next to the bed. “There’s actually a visitor for you, if you’re feeling up to it. They think it’s your dad.”

This had Noel interested. At first, he’d hoped Kai would visit. His mom had brought him once already, and that had been the most fun he’d had in the hospital, but this was interesting, too. He stared at the nurse, waiting for her to say more.

“If you’re okay with it, we’ll bring him up in a few minutes. We did a DNA test--that will let us know if he’s really your dad--and we’re just waiting for the results. They’re also interviewing him, making sure you’ll be safe.” She tidied up a few things around the room before standing at Noel’s side. “He seems really nice, though, and you look a lot like him.”

Noel had almost fallen back asleep when the door creaked open again. His eyes shot open and he stared at the intruder, a different nurse than before. “Noel? We brought your dad, okay?” The nurse stepped fully into the room and held the door open further. 

A man walked in and the air in the room changed. Instinctively, Noel knew he was an alpha. It was his first time seeing one up close. “Hello, Noel,” he said, with a voice that demanded attention. “Look at me, would you?” The boy hadn’t even realized that his head was down. He was so used to submitting to his uncle, who was only a beta, that it was automatic. With some effort, he looked up.

The nurse before had been right. He did look a lot like the man--his father. They had the exact same shade of light brown hair and fair skin, and they shared similar facial features. He looked very young, though, almost too young to be his father. He smiled, watching the little boy inspect him, before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

“I’m Alex Crowe, and I’m your father. It’s nice to meet you.”

Noel bowed his head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t find you before, but I’m here now and we’ll be a family, alright?” Alex’s tone was gentle, unlike anything he imagined an alpha could sound like, even to a child, and he kept trying to make eye contact. Friendly eye contact, making sure the boy felt comfortable.

And for once, Noel did.  
\-----

He went home with his father two weeks later, his physical wounds healed for the most part, and his mental health on the mend. The house was huge; the top three floors of an apartment building, remodeled to serve as one giant mansion. Noel had never set foot in anything half as fancy. 

It felt so empty, though, with just him and his father. Not that his family had ever been much bigger, but small, functional families were fairly rare. Kai’s family was great, with just him and his mom, but it was definitely an exception to the rule. Most of the kids in his class had at least a couple of other siblings, and in some cases, also lived with extended family. Noel didn’t know why, but there was a loneliness welling up in him that he hadn’t had the chance to think about previously. 

“You have a brother,” Alex said over dinner, like he had heard Noel’s thoughts. “He’s four, and he’ll be coming to stay with us soon. I, uh…” He cleared his throat. “I was married to a beta woman--his mother--but we’re recently divorced.”

Noel nodded slowly, stabbing at his vegetables with his fork. His father looked nervous, which was understandable.

“I just want you to feel comfortable. I know you haven’t had the best life so far, so I really want us to feel like a real family. Don’t be afraid of me, okay?”

That was easier said than done. Though, Noel wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, just uneasy. He didn’t have much real life experience, but from what he had heard, alphas were very dominant, especially to omegas. His father didn’t really seem like that type, but Noel hadn’t known him for very long. 

But he wanted to feel safe and loved, and he hoped with everything he had that this wouldn’t turn out badly.

\----

Things went on just fine. Noel got along pretty well with his brother, Avery. He was a bit of a brat, but overall pretty mature for his age, and not once did he feel unsafe around his father. He even opened up enough to start speaking. It had startled Kai at first, which had been funny, but Alex hadn’t said anything at all, like Noel had been talking all along. 

When Noel was twelve, Alex’s friend died, and they welcomed a little girl into their family, a two year old named Kana. 

“She’s not mine,” Alex explained. “Well, I mean she is now, but not biologically. Her omega mother died during childbirth, and her alpha mother--a very dear friend of mine--passed in an accident last week. It was decided that I would be the best one to take her, so here we are. I’ll need you two to help me.”

Avery looked absolutely uninterested, grunting a little as he kept his nose in a book. Noel nodded, looking at the girl sleeping in his father’s arms. “She’s cute.”

Alex smiled and handed Noel the baby to hold. As expected, she was warm, small, and unexpectedly heavy. He sat down in a nearby chair to support her better. The little girl smelled different, of wherever she had been staying the past few days mixed with a tinge of fear. She was like him, Noel thought, taken away from her home. But they’d be a good family to her. She wouldn’t have to suffer. It felt right, that she was with them. That somehow, their tiny family was expanding.

“See? Noel’s doing a great job with her already. Do you want to hold her?”

“No,” Avery said. “I don’t like children.”

Alex sighed, and Noel could practically hear the underlying “but you’re only eight, yourself,” but he knew it wasn’t a fight he was going to win. Avery would help out, but he would do it in his own way and in his own time.

\----

Noel approached his father later that night, after Kana and Avery were both asleep. He sat down next to him on the couch, feigning interest in whatever late night comedy his dad was watching for a few minutes. “Why was I born?” He asked suddenly, not meaning for it to come out that way. “I mean why--”

“We thought it was love,” Alex interrupted. “Your mom and I, we were both in pretty bad positions when we met, so we started talking, and helping each other, and depending on each other. We thought it was love, though we never talked about mating, and we were so young. She never asked, and I never tried, so I guess deep down we both knew…”

He could barely imagine it, his father in a bad position, as they were sitting in such a fancy apartment. Omegas who wound up on the street, however, were much too common.

“I had some issues running with the wrong people, if you were wondering. Honestly, I was only able to climb back up because of my alpha status, and I always wondered what happened to her… she ran away one day. Now I realize it must have been because she found out she was pregnant, but I had always hoped she found something better.”

Noel had figured as much. It was nothing dramatic, nothing touching, just an unfortunate happening. “That’s what I thought, then.” He stood up to go to bed.

“I don’t want to put the blame on her, but I do wish she hadn’t run away. It’s much too late, but I would have mated with her properly, had I known. You’ve noticed that I haven’t dated, right?”

“It’s really none of my business,” he said with a shrug, though in reality, he had noticed it. An unpartnered alpha was, to his knowledge, an incredibly rare occurrence, just because of the rarity of them.

“I have such bad luck with relationships that I’ve sworn them off for now. I’ve thought about it a lot, especially since I found you, but I really do have that regret,” Alex said. “Look, it is exactly what you thought, but I’m really glad you’re here now. How you came into this world doesn’t matter, just that you’ve got a family now, and you’re doing great in your life, right?”

“I guess,” he said, trying to smile at least a bit. He was okay. His existence was a mistake, though his father hadn’t put it into those words, but it was still hard to hear. He should have waited until he was older. Even though he would have gotten the same answer, a few more years could have done him good. But Noel was okay. He was loved, and he would grow. And he wouldn’t make the same mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> If for some odd reason you like my characters (please love them) and want me to write about a specific part of their life, feel free to let me know <3 feedback is very appreciated.


End file.
